a vampires love
by Nightwing15
Summary: a dark secret, hidden away for years. two species, the vampires and wolves are at war but are driven away by the villagers. 50 years later Richard and Artemis meet again and flashbacks of their childhood come back to them but when the war between their families its up to them to stop it. rated T for some violence, blood and probably character death( not for little eyes) TRAUGHT!
1. Chapter 1

A vampires love.

**Hi everyone, I know I should be updating but I just wanted to put this up for a while, its for a school assignment in English so yeah. Instead of sports master as Artemis' father It's Vlad the Impaler, anyone heard of him? ^_^**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story ,just the plot line except a small part near the end where its like the battle in Lion king 2 but I'm not saying anything else cause it will spoil it anyway please review if you like it so far and I'll get more up cause its an assignment and I have to write it and all but yeah and I PROMISE to get my other stories updated**

**...**

**Chapter #1**

100 years ago, in the country of Romania, a dark secret hidden away from unseen eyes, two species lived hidden in their unknown lairs, the vampires, ruled by none other than Vlad The Impaler and the wolves ruled by the Dark knight Bruce Wayne.

One dark night, Vlad's spouse Paula gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, with golden blonde hair that goes down to her waist, steel grey eyes which turn different colours due to her emotions and tanned skin like her mother. Her Name is Artemis Dracule like her mother's surname, who grew to be a beautiful fearless vampire just like her father but a sweet loving person liker her mother. Unknown to the family of demons, another child was born on that fateful night. Bruce sat by his spouse, Selina as she gave birth to a small pup whose fur was Jet black with silvery white paws and eyes a piercing blue colour, the small Alpha's name was Richard and he grew up under his fathers paw.

The two children were trained to be the best over the years and were warned to stay away from each other and believed that they were enemies. A war between the vampires and wolves broke out after each child was born and in that war, both Paula and Selina were murdered by the town villagers. Both males lost control and killed as many villagers as they got their hands on but they were driven away from the small town and went into hiding to rest, recuperate and to protect their young children. They stayed hidden until the right moment to strike a fatal blow to the enemy but that time would come soon enough.

It was early dusk as Richard walked through the dreary forest but he did not turn back to head home as his father had instructed. The young pup felt curious and searched for anything interesting but what he found was not so pleasant. What he had found was a bloody corpse shaped as a human, the poor little alpha almost gagged at the sight and moved away, by doing this the bushes rustled a little alerting the hidden danger that he did not sense that hid behind it

Artemis also glided through the dark forest, weaving through the trees for pleasure and excitement. Her mother's death still held heavy in her heart and the young vampire swore vengeance on the wolves and the villagers, a rustling sound was heard behind some bushes so the blonde hid behind the rustling bush, a black silhouette could be seen so she pounced and bit down on the figures leg. A loud howl of pain could be heard as the young pup struggled to break free of her grip "Stop struggling, otherwise it will make it much worse you filthy beast" her eyes were blood red for anger as she bit harder onto Richards hind leg "Please let me go!" Artemis then realized that the wolf was just a young pup and she let go of the whimpering alpha "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost crush your wretched paw" Richard struggled to stand as he saw his attacker "Demon filth, my father will come for you when he finds out about this" at this he limped away and out of sight. Artemis wiped the blood off her mouth and flew home.

Richard struggled home as his hind leg bled out "almost there" he whispered to himself, he had lost too much blood and was near the point of passing out until a familiar wolf appeared "Father..." he called then fell to the ground, Bruce turned to his direction and rushed to his sons side "Richard, what happened are you all right?" the little alpha shook his head weakly and closed his eyes. Bruce morphed into a human and gathered the whimpering pup into his arms "lets get this treated and you put to bed." Bruce walked into the den and placed Richard onto a soft blanket "Diana I need your help" a golden coloured wolf appeared and worry flew into her eyes as she transformed into a tall woman with velvet black hair and navy blue eyes "Bruce what happened?" "I don't know, he collapsed as I got to him, can you pass me the first aid kit?" she nodded and retrieved the white and red box, pulled out the antiseptic cream and smeared in onto a piece of cloth "this might hurt a little ok Richard but don't worry, we'll have that leg fixed up soon" they cleaned the wound and just as Diana was about to place the cloth onto Richards leg, Bruce stopped her "wait, aren't those vampire bites?" Diana looked at the marks "Yes they are" Bruce snarled and stood up "Diana tend to his leg

I'll be back soon" Bruce ran out of the den and headed to Vlad's castle.

Artemis returned home and found her father in his study "I'm home Father" Vlad smiled then noticed he blood stains on her shirt "Welcome home my daughter, just one question though where did those blood stains come from?" Artemis sat down on a dark red couch and grinned "As I was out, a rustling in the bushes caught my attention so I hid for the right moment to pounce, when I did it turns out to be a wolf then I realized that it was that filthy little pup but he got away" Vlad smiled a vicious grin "well done my daughter, that means that we might have an unexpected guest tonight" Vlad's laugh rang throughout the castle as he and his daughter prepared for next time they face their enemy.

the next few days have gone better then the last for the wolves, Richard had just woken up from a long sleep by someone stroking his fur "You're a smart pup aren't you, going against a vampire like that huh?" he recognized the voice as his best friend Barbara "Morning Babs and for the record she attacked me" Babs sighed and looked at the red bandage "looks like we'll need to redress that hold still, I'll be back in a second" Richard sighed in frustration "I wish mum was still here" Babs came back and redressed the bandage "Not to tight?" "No, thanks Babs" she smiled "No problem boy wonder" that nickname hit a nerve in his heart.

Many years after that day more villagers came to the village and drove the two species out of hiding once again and were driven so far, that they could not find their home again so they stayed hidden for longer and hoped that the humans will not find them.

50 years later, a young adult with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes walked down the streets of New York City with laptop in hand and bag in the other. Richard has finished yet another day at New York university and is going home to study for a chemistry test tomorrow afternoon. Staring off into space, he did not realize a young blonde woman walk past and they bumped into each other "I'm so sorry I wasn't really paying attention are you all right mis'?" Richard asked bulling the blonde to her feet "yes I'm fine and no it wasn't your fault I wasn't looking either" she stiffened as she stared into his eyes thinking to herself 'Have I seen those eyes before? they seem so familiar' shaking her head to rid of the thought "anyway sorry again but I have to go" she started to walk off before he called out to her "wait mis' I didn't catch your name!" she turned around "You'll find out in due time!" with that she turned the corner and waited for the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

A vampires love

**Yay chapter 2 is ready to go in this chapter the team stats to come in and instead of Vlad the impaler, I've changed it to Count Dracula but I think he's the same person but I'm not sure anyway please review/follow/favourite if you like it and it will be really appreciated ^_^**

**Disclaimer- don't own it except plot line **

**...**

Artemis climbed off the bus and walked to the entrance of her apartment, as she waited for the elevator she was thinking about that man she bumped into earlier "I don't get it, he seemed so familiar like, I knew him from somewhere but where?" she whispered to herself and walked into the elevator. a Minute later a mechanical voice announced that they were on level 13 and he doors opened for Artemis to walk out, grabbing her keys from her bag, she unlocked the door and walked in. Throwing her keys on the side table and placing her shoes near the door.

The blonde walked over to the phone bolted into the wall and called her father. _"speak" _ "Hello father how are you?" there was a slight pause before he answered _"my daughter it's agony without you being by my side, are you sure you don't want to come home?" _she shook her head "I'm sorry father but I must find out if there are really wolves roaming the streets of this god forsaken town, I do want to come home to you but I must do my duty" there was a sigh on the other end, _"yes I know my daughter and I feel terrible for sending you to such an unfamiliar country but I would give anything to see you again" _"I know father, isn't it that time of year when you fly over yet?" there was another slight pause and the sound of paper being shifted around _"why yes it is, I'll be there as soon as I can my daughter" _the blonde smiled "wonderful, see you soon then I love you" _"And I you, Artemis" _ at that the line ended and Artemis sighed in relief.

Richard closed the door and threw his keys onto the bench top "Now I have to do a stack of revision" he groaned and sat on the couch with his laptop until the phone rang. "Ugh come on" he walked over to the phone and answered "Hello" _"hello Richard how are you?"_ he groaned "Hey Babs, I'm fine how are you?" _"I'm fine, just wanted to check up on my best friend who is in another country looking out for suspicious activity"_ "Yeah, nothing suspicious has been going on lately what about dad how is he holding up?"

there was a brief pause on the other line _"I'm fine Richard I just want you to come home soon without getting hurt, we all miss you so much" _"I know dad I miss you all to, sorry I have to go, got some studying to do before tomorrow" _"all right son don't stay up to late though we all know how you get when you don't sleep, good luck on your test" _"will do bye dad and thanks" the line was cut and Richard sighed "Now to study for the test which will probably take me all night" he sat down on the couch and got to work, eventually falling asleep around 3:00am the next day.

A loud buzzing sound seeped through his consciousness and he jolted up with a start and pulled out his phone "aw crap!" Richard was so shocked that he fell off the couch "I'm going to be late for classes!" he grabbed his bag, keys and papers, shoved them into his bag, grabbed his laptop, pulled his high-tops and bolted out the door to his bike and sped through the streets to the university.

Artemis left her apartment and walked down to the bus stop. Se was excited that her father was coming to see her again but when she talked to him, well...something sounded off about him, she shook off the thought and boarded the bus "Morning Wally" the red haired driver smiled "Hey Arty where to?" she smiled at his positive tone "Coffee shop please" "no problem" the bus pulled out into the traffic and a few minutes later stopped in front of Artemis' favourite coffee shop "here we go" Artemis got up and smiled "thanks Wally see you in class tomorrow?" "sure got the day off for classes see you later" she climbed off the bus and walked into the shop. "HI Artemis, the usual?" a red haired girl with hazel eyes greeted her when she walked up to the counter "Hi Megan, sure that'll be great."

Megan set the coffee on the counter "here you go, hey is you father coming to see you soon heard it over the you know what" Megan was a vampire as well "Thanks, yeah he is also anything suspicious happening around here yet?" the redhead shook her head "no sorry but I'm keeping an eye out and when something happens I'll let you know" the blonde nodded and payed for the coffee "Bye Megan see you later" the red head waved to her friend as she left, "Let's just hope nothing happens" she whispered to herself and walked down the street to the university.

Richard had just made it in time for classes "Yes, not late" he panted as he ran to the labs for chemistry. When he got there Conner was waiting for him outside the room "Finally, what took you so long?" "slept in, doing revision last night, didn't realizes how late it was" Conner stared at him with a deadpanned look then smiled "right well come on, Professor. D is waiting" the two friends walked into the auditorium and sat down for chemistry.

Mrs. Dihna walked in and set her laptop onto her desk "Morning class, today you will be doing your half yearly exam" she kept talking as she passed around the test papers "You have the whole lesson so don't rush and do your best, begin" the class set to work on their tests.

"Pencils down, the test is now finished" the class put their things into their bags and stood up with papers in hand "Please place the tests on my desk in a pile before walking out good job everyone see you on Tuesday next week" the class waved at the Professor and went to their next classes for the day.

...

The day had finally come to an end as Artemis left the university. She thought yet again of the mysterious young man she met the other day "I don't get it, it's like I knew him from somewhere but where and why am I having visions of my past?" Out of no where, a green mist appeared in front of her "Finally, hello Kaldur, nice to see you again" the green mist transformed into an African-American vampire with teal coloured eyes and light blonde hair "Hello Artemis how are you?" "I'm good how are you?" "good it's very nice to be in your presence princess it has been so long" Artemis shook her head "Kaldur, you don't need to be so formal, come on lets go home and I can make you some coffee if you like" "thank you Artemis but it is just my nature to address you so formally but please forgive me" She shook her head again and they walked to her apartment chatting happily along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

A Vampires love

Hey everyone, recently got a new tablet at school and now I can update more often, I'm glad everyone likes hi story so stay tuned for the new chapters coming very soon.

Conner placed his laptop into his bag and waited for his friends, Roy walked up to him with laptop in hand "Morning Conner" Conner smiled at the older redhead "Hey, how was class?" the redhead shrugged and stared with wide eyes. Conner, being his best friend aught on and turned around to see Kori, a Fiery redhead with leafy green eyes and soft tanned skin. "Dog" he mumbled as Kori walked over "Hello friends, it is a glorious day yes?" Roy nodded and Conner had to answer for him "Hey Kori, yeah it's a good day how has classes been for you?" "It has been most interesting to learn about 'Photosynthesis' I did not know that plants could reproduce" the two males chuckled at her statement and all three walked out to the front gates "see you guys later ok" Roy called as he rode off on his flamed patterned motorbike.

Kori also waved to her friends as she climbed into her fiery red Holden Captiva 5 and drove off, this left Conner to wait for his 'adoptive' father, Clark Kent.

Clark walked up to his 'adoptive' son and smiled "Hi Conner, sorry I'm late, working at the Daily Planet all the time means I cant send time with you a lot but I got the next few days off so we can spend some Father/Son time if you like" Conner hugged his father close, it wasn't very often that they got to spend time with each other "That would be great Dad" they climbed into the old Ute and a white dog jumped out "Hey Krypto, come on boy" the white dog jumped back in with Conner and they drove back to the farm.

Artemis placed the coffee cup onto the small glass table and sat next to her old friend on the lounge "so how have things been at home?" "it has been most interesting, your father is acting stranger than usual and his blood lust is becoming more rapid" Artemis pondered the thought for a moment "strange normally he doesn't act that way unless wolves are close by or something is about to happen" little did the two friends know, a wolf was very close to their area. Artemis tensed and her eyes turned a darker grey and she went frigid "Artemis are you alright?" her eyes changed to her normal steel grey "Kaldur, there is a wolf nearby, I can sense it but can't pinpoint where it is coming from" Kaldur placed a hand on her shoulder do not worry, I am sure that we will pinpoint the source but for now let us talk about other things" the blonde vampire tried to think of something to talk about then an idea popped into her head "I know why don't we go and see a movie to pass the time" Kaldur agreed to this and they set out to the Cinema down the street.

Unknown to the two young vampires, Bruce slipped into the shadows of another building looking for his son "Soon Richard, the time will come when you will face your destiny" with that he disappeared into the fog that was forming around the city.

Richard stiffened in his spot on the lounge at his apartment "Dad is that you?" A black wolf emerged from the shadows of the darkened room "Hello son, sorry I had to drop in like this but it was urgent" Richard kneeled in front of the large alpha and placed his arms around the shaggy neck "I missed you so much dad, what's going on, are the vampires around somewhere" the large wolf shook his furry head "No son not that I know of but things back home haven't been good either, all the wolves are acting strange and more sightings of green mist have been appearing I fear the vampires have come to cast war on us one again and I also fear that the time to face your destiny is near please, please be careful my son" "I will dad, you be careful to, I can't lose you like we lost mum I won't let that happen again" the two stayed like that for a while longer before Bruce left to rendezvous with the other wolves.

Artemis was making dinner when her phone rang "Hello?" _"__Hi mis' it's Richard, the one who you bumped into a few days ago"_ Artemis wondered on how he got her number but pushed that thought aside "Hi" _"__so how have you been" _**"Good, how are you?" ****_"Good, so I was wondering if you would like to hang out one time like get some coffee or something?" _****Artemis thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion "Sure ok that would be great" there was a sight 'yes' on the other line and she giggled at his enthusiasm ****_"So how does tomorrow afternoon sound for you say around 3:30pm" _****"ok that sounds fine see you tomorrow then" ****_"yeah, see you then mis'"_**** at that the line went dead and she smiled again.**

**The doorbell rang and a familiar voice came with it "Hey Arty, you there got something for ya" she walked over to the door "Yeah I'm here, hold on" the door was unlocked and when she opened I, the goofy grin of her redheaded friend greeted her "Hey Wally come on in" the two entered the apartment and Wally set the small box onto the coffee table "Got ya a package from Megan, said it was something important from your father" Artemis stopped cutting up the tomatoes and stared at him with curiosity "did she say when it arrived?" the red haired teen shook his head and passed her the box. Her families insignia was printed on top of the box so it had to be seriously important "thanks Wally, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?" "Are you sure, I don't want to intrude or anything" Artemis went over and took both hands in hers "Wally we need to talk that's why I asked and no you're not intruding" her eyes turned a pale yellow to show that he can trust her "Ok if you really need to talk, its fine with me" The blonde smiled and the two friends helped each other make homemade pizza.**

**After dinner, the two friends sat down to talk "Wally, I think it's almost time" the shocked expression on Wally's face said it all "what, it can't be, didn't the prophecy say when you turned 20?" she nodded "Wally my birthday is in few months and I think my destiny is close" Wally had a grim face on "what did the prophecy say?" Artemis walked up to the bookshelf and pulled out a book "It says, that when I turn 20 my life will become different, It says that I will find someone that is a different kind, we fall in love and somehow stop a war between our families that has been going on for over a century, do you think that I've found the one I'm looking for?" Wally stood up and hugged his best friend "If you did, just know that I will always be there for you, no matter what" Artemis wound her arms around his neck "thank you Wally" the two broke apart "no problem Princess, I gotta go it's getting late see you around and thinks for tonight, just give me a call if you need anything" "Ok thanks Wally" the redhead waved and closed the door behind him. Artemis placed the book back on the bookshelf and opened the small package and gasped at the small object inside "Mum's necklace, it's almost time" she placed the red pendant in the box and placed it in a secret vault next to her bed "I wonder if this guy I'm meeting is the one" the blonde climbed into bed and closed her eyes thinking of her mother.**

**Ok there we go in the next chapter Artemisand Richard goes on a friendly date then the plot makes a twist until then my fellow readers :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A Vampires love

**Hello again fellow readers, so glad you guys are liking this and really appreciate all the reviews/follows/favourites, it just encourages me to write more for ya guys. In this chapter, they go on a friendly date and find out who each other are and more stuff but I'm not going to spoil it for you guys.**

The next morning, Artemis decided to do some research on her prophecy, sipping the coffee next to her, he furiously typed away trying to find some information on her families past and legends that might have some links to the mysterious destiny "Hmm maybe If I look in the book, I might find something there" she grabbed the book off the shelf and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for "Ah there we go, the prophecy of the chosen ones, a prophecy has been foretold that two children, born of rivalry species will meet and fall in love, their love will be so powerful and they will come to realize that the rivalry has gone on long enough, they will stop the war between their families but at a terrible cost." She thought about it all afternoon until around 2:45pm where she got ready to go out on her friendly date with her new 'friend' "I'll think about it later, right now I have to get ready."

It was almost 3:30pm and Artemis was touching up her hair "There all done" she wore a light red sleeveless shirt with black skinny jeans, red high-tops and a short leather jacket that cut off at her mid-drift, the blonde had tied her hair into a long braid over her shoulder with a green hair tie. She grabbed her phone, keys, bag and locked her apartment door.

At the bus stop, Richard waited for the blonde haired beauty, he wore a simple light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, denim skinny jeans and black high-tops. Suddenly his blonde haired friend caught his peripheral vision and he turned towards her "Hi, you must be Richard" "Hello mis' you look great" she smiled at the compliment "Thanks" the afternoon went very pleasantly from then on, they went and had coffee and talked in the park, time seemed to escape them and when they realized how late it was, it was dark. "So sorry mis' I guess time got away from us" they walked down the dark streets of New York City, out of nowhere, a thug came out of the alley they passed and grabbed Artemis "Let me go!" She struggled and her eyes turned red for fury "Hold on mis' I'm coming" Richard tried to pull the thug off but was flung into the wall and knocked semi-conscious but still could see through blurry vision at what just happened and it wasn't pleasant at all. Artemis had managed to pry the thug off of her and slam him into a wall, she lost control at that point and sunk her sharp fangs into his neck, sucking the life force out of the now limp body.

Richard sat there completely stunned and in his mind chanted 'she's a vampire' he couldn't believe it, there was a living, breathing vampire right there crouching in front of him "Richard, Richard can you hear me?" he just nodded in a stunned matter still not believing that she was a vampire "are you alright?" he nodded again still speechless "come on let's get you home" she placed his arm on her shoulder and yanked him up "what…what was that?" she sighed "Richard, I'm not who you think I am, you see I'm a…vampire, my father is Count Dracula" Richard pulled away from her "Mis' I'm not who you think I am either" she looked at him confused "I'll how you but promise you won't freak out ok" she nodded and he turned into his wolf form. Artemis stared at the medium sized wolf in front of her, even the familiar scar was evident on his hind leg "You're that pup, oh my god" "Mis' please tell me your name" his stunning blue eyes made it hard to say no "Ok, My name is Artemis and I am the Daughter of Count Vlad Dracula, that scar on your leg, was from when I bit you all those years ago, Richard I am so sorry please, please forgive me" tears were forming in her now orange coloured eyes, Richard just went over and nudged her with his nose. At that, the blonde vampire pet the wolf behind the ear "come on we can go to my place" the wolf nodded and motioned for her to get on "Are you sure, what if someone sees us?" "No one is going to see us, its dark and I'll just blend in anyway, come on I won't let anything happen to you Artemis" "ok" she climbed on his back and held tight as they ran to her apartment.

They arrived at the apartment building and Richard morphed back into human so no one would call the animal pound saying that there was a wolf in the building but as soon as they were inside Artemis' apartment he morphed right back into his other for and nuzzled Artemis as a sign of trust "I know Richard, our families are at war with each other because of us" she sat on the lounge and gestured to the wolf that he could do the same "Come on, you can put your head on my lap if you want" "Are you sure Artemis, I don't want to make you uncomfortable" the blonde sighed, remembering last night with Wally "It's ok, I won't feel uncomfortable, If you do, just tell me ok" the wolf nodded and placed his furry head onto her lap "There you go, not uncomfortable is it?" the wolf shook his head and she giggled a the ticklish feeling.

"Artemis" "Hmm" the blonde was unconsciously stroking the wolf head, which they both ended up starting to dose off but his next question completely shocked her "can you tell me the legend" the vampire stiffened in her spot then relaxed "Ok hop up, I need the book" Richard climbed off the lounge and watched the blonde haired beauty retrieve the book from the shelf then sat back down with her "Ok here we go" they got comfortable and Artemis began to speak "Dracula or Vlad the Impaler was the son of Vlad Dracul and grandson of Mircea the Old. Vlad Dracul was dubbed a knight of the Dragon Order by the Hungarian king. All the members of the order had a dragon on their coat of arms, and that is what brought him the nickname of Dracul (the Devil). Vlad the Impaler used to sign himself Draculea or Draculya - the Devil's son -, a name which was distorted into Dracula. Dracula's renown reached the West through the Saxons from the Transylvanian towns of Brasov (Kronstadt) and Sibiu (Hermannstadt), who often gave shelter to those who claimed the Wallachia throne. In order to escape the peril of losing his throne, Vlad would punish the Saxons. Sibiu and the neighboring area were pillaged and burnt down by Vlad, and many Saxons were impaled. The same happened to the Saxon merchants who came on business to Târgoviste.

In fact, Vlad was called Tepes (the Impaler) only after his death (1476). He ruled in Wallachia between 1456-1462 and in 1476. In 1462, having been defeated by the Turks, Vlad took refuge in Hungary. In 1476, with the help of the Hungarian king Matia Corvin and the Moldavian prince Stephen the Great, Vlad took over the Wallachian throne again for a month. A battle followed, during which Vlad was killed. His body was buried in the church of the Snagov Monastery, on an island near Bucharest. His body lies in front of the altar. In 1935, a richly dressed but beheaded corpse was exhumed at Snagov, a fate known to have overtaken Dracula, whose head was supposedly wrapped, perfumed and dispatched as a gift to the Turkish sultan.

They say that impaling was one of Dracula's favourite punishments, but he was not the only one who made use of it at the time. Other German and Spanish princes would do the same. He used the method for boyars, thieves and criminals, Turks, Saxons and those who conspired against him; more than once it happened that a whole forest of sharp stakes with enemies' heads would rise around Târgoviste, the capital of Wallachia at the time.

Horrified by these atrocities, the Saxons printed books and pamphlets in which they told about Vlad's cruelty. These booklets also reached Germany and Western Europe, where Dracula became known as a bloody tyrant."

Richard stared at her with a stunned expression, speechless he nuzzled her stomach to comfort her "Thanks, Richard how are we going to stop this war?" "I don't know mis' but I'm sure we can think of something" they stayed like that the whole night thinking of what to do. The next morning, Artemis woke up with a heavy weight on top of her "Richard?" the teen on top of her stirred in his sleep, Somehow he had managed to change back when they were asleep.

"Richard, hey wake up" he stirred again and mumbled something "Come on we gotta get up" "Five for minutes mummy" 'ugh that's it she thought and pushed him off he hit the floor and bolted up "wha-whats that, what's wrong!" she chuckled at his confused state "Come on sleepy head time to get up" Richard sighed and stood up to stretch "Morning mis' sorry about last night with the whole falling asleep thing" she waved him off "It doesn't matter, want a coffee?" "no thanks mis' I think I'll go home and change, if you think of anything or need me just call" "No problem thanks for yesterday afternoon is was great except for um…yeah but thanks" he smiled and closed the door.

Richard locked his front door and headed for the bathroom when a certain scent hit him "Tim what are you doing here?" a small red and black wolf with golden eyes appeared out of the shadows "Dick what are you thinking? Helping a vampire, more specifically the one who caused this war! What has dad said about this?" the older teen was speechless then snarled "You don't know anything about her and she wasn't the one who started the war, it started when both of us were born and she helped me!" Tim whimpered at his brother's outburst "I'm sorry Timmy, you're not the one I should be getting at, come here" the small pup walked over to the teen who picked him up and set him on his lap. Gently stroking his fur Richard thought about how to stop the war then it came to him "I got it!" he grabbed his phone and called Artemis.

"_Hello?" _"Hey Artemis it's me" _"Richard, hey what's up?" _"I think I've got an Idea, can I meet you at the coffee shop in five minutes?" _"Sure be there soon see you then" _"Timmy watched as his brother frantically changed into clean clothes but stiffened when someone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck "Dad?" the large wolf growled "Richard help!" the teen came in with only jeans on "Dad, let him go he didn't do anything" Tim was dropped to the ground with a thud and the whimpering pup scampered over to hide behind his brother "What do you think you're doing with one of these monsters! She could have killed you!" "Dad she's not like the others and she's not a monster!" Bruce snarled at his sons' remark "What are you doing here anyway?" "I came to tell you that the time has come, the vampires and the wolves are going to settle this once and for all" "No you can't dad who is the real monster here? If you kill them, you are the monster not them!" at that Bruce lashed out and with his paw, sliced across Richards upper torso "NO!" Timmy cried as he tried to help his brother "what would mum say if she saw you…like this" the older teen grimaced at the pain in his chest, "Don't you ever mention her again, she is dead because of those filthy blood sucking murderers, you are no longer my son" with that Bruce disappeared, leaving two stunned teens laying there on the blood covered ground "Timmy, grab the first aid kit from the bathroom then hide" the small alpha nodded and scampered to the bathroom. Pulling out his mobile, Richard dialed Artemis' number.

"_Richard, is that you what's the matter?" _"Artemis…change of- plans, need help please…" the darkness and pain consumed him just as Timmy came running back in with the first aid kit in his tiny mouth _"Richard? Richard!" _the phone dropped to the floor and the signal cut.

**Ooh what's going to happen find out very soon until then :D**


	5. Chapter 5

A Vampires love

**Alright another chapter ready to go hope you like it **

"Oh no" Artemis used her speed to run out the door and since it was dark, no one could see her. She ran as fast as she could to get to Richards' apartment "Please, please be alright" the doors flew open as she sped through and up the stairs until she came to the 20th floor which was the top floor. She flung the door open to see Richard unconscious on the floor with a small wolf running in with the first aid kit in his mouth "Artemis?" she nodded and knelt down to pick the first aid kit out of his mouth "yes and who are you cutie?" Tim flinched but knew that he could trust her since she cared for her brother "I'm Tim, can you help me he's lost so much blood and I don't know what to do" she pet the whimpering pup on the head "Hey shh don't worry I think I can help" she opened the box and pulled out the gauze, bandages, scissors, antiseptic, tissues, needle, thread and tape "Hold on Richard, this will hurt but just stay strong" she drenched a tissue in the green liquid and cleaned the wound.

Richard was aware that someone was there with them but when the antiseptic hit his torso, h couldn't hold it in "Ah son of a-!" a force on his shoulders pushed him back down to the wooden floor "Hold still, it'll be over soon" he recognized that voice "Arty…" "Yeah it's me, don't worry almost done" she finished stitching the claw marks and wrapped them up in gauze and bandages "There all finished" the two eased him up into a sitting position "How do you feel now?" "hurts like hell but ok, thank you Artemis" the two hugged like never before "Richard, why don't you morph into your wolf form so I can carry you back to my place, that way I can keep an eye on you" he nodded and morphed into his wolf form, the bandage stood out like fireworks on a dark night "Tim do you want to come with us?" "Yeah ok if you don't mind" she shook her head and picked up the whimpering alpha without jostling him too much.

In a few seconds, they were in her apartment. Tim grabbed the spare blankets from the closet and set them down in a small pile near the heater, Artemis set Richard down and made him comfortable "Thank you Artemis, our father may hate your kind but I think you're a sweet person" "aw thanks Timmy, if you need anything just let me know ok" the tiny wolf nodded and curled up next to his brother "I'm sorry Richard, I should have done something to stop him" "It's not your fault Timmy…don't blame yourself, get some sleep its late" the little alpha nodded and closed his eyes.

It seemed like only a few seconds ago he closed his eyes, to be woken up by the sound of whimpering and someone whispering, Timmy then realized that it was Richard whimpering because of his injuries and Artemis who was calming him down "Artemis, what's wrong?" she started to stroke is fur "Nothing Timmy, he just hit his torso and now it's hurting, go back to sleep ok" he sleepily nodded and closed his eyes.

Richard was in so much pain, Atemis decided to go get some painkillers from the bathroom "Hey Richard can you morph for a second, these will help with the pain" "Ye-yeah oh god it hurts so bad" he morphed into his human form and with great difficulty, managed to get the small orange tablets down his throat "Poor thing, why would your father do that to his own son?" "I-I'm not his son anymore oh god…" the pain in his voice was just as bad as how he physically felt "Just breathe, take deep breaths and the pain should dull down a bit" he painfully nodded and took deep breath with a strained face "Oh this is not helping, so not feeling the aster right now" she chuckled at the word 'aster' "Richard are you going to be ok?" "Yeah but I have to tell you something important ugh…" "It can wait, you need to rest" "No it can't it's about the war, Arty Bruce told me that this war has gone on long enough and they are going to try and kill each other tomorrow at dusk in the forest" Artemis gasped, knowing with Richard in his condition, they can't stop it but he's stubborn "You can't fight like this" "I have to mis' I'm doing this for you because… I love you" at that he brought her lips down to his.

Her eyes widened, then turned a sweet shade of pink, the kiss was so passionate, they never wanted it to end but they had to breathe so they pulled away panting "I love you to Richard now come on you need your rest" the stubborn teen morphed back and set down on the pile of blankets laying over his little brother in a protective manner and Artemis curled up with him "Goodnight mis'" Goodnight Richard" t those final words they both fell asleep together.

**Last chapter for the night but don't worry there will be more very soon until then my fellow readers **


	6. Chapter 6

A vampires love

**Hey everyone. Wow this is the fastest I've updated in a while but my teacher is pushing for it to be done by Monday so may as well get it done, unfortunately this is the second last chapter :'( but don't worry there will be more stories to come how does a story called 'frostbite' sound eh? Just let me know if you like the idea also thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites you guys are legends, anyway read on…**

The next morning, Artemis opened her eyes to see two human boys fast asleep in each others arms so she sneakily grabbed the camera off the shelf and took a picture and whispered "So cute" the flash had somehow seeped into Timmy's mind and woke him up "Did you just- while we were-?" his facial expression was so priceless, Artemis just dropped the camera and dropped to the floor laughing "What's going on…" a sleepy voice interrupted her laughing fit "Morning sweetie, how do you feel?" Richard tried to sit up but the pain stopped him "Ugh still hurts, not as bad as last night though" Artemis eased him up and kissed him on the cheek "Now I feel a whole lot better" Timmy made a face that caused the new couple to laugh.

Timmy decided to go and talk to Bruce while the others talked "If he hurts you in anyway just tell me alright, be safe little bro" Richard nuzzled Timmy and watched as he scampered away into the shadows, Artemis scratched the soft spot behind his ear "I'm sure he'll be ok" she pulled her hands away and she looked at her with a look saying 'put that hand back' she giggled and kept scratching him there. "Hey Arty?" "Hmm" "what are we going to do about tonight?" she stopped scratching "Can you fight if we need to, I your hurt you know I'll get you out of there right?" he nodded "I'm sure I'll manage" "ok well get some more rest, but first I need to change the bandages" he groaned and morphed back into a human while she retrieved the first aid kit "Hold still" she cut the bandages off to see blood had seeped through the stitching "Hmm going to have to clean that off again" the teen male stiffened and tried to back away but she grabbed him before he could "Stop struggling, it'll only hurt for a minute" she dampened the tissue and wiped the blood off "Oh my god son of a!-" a hand was placed over his mouth so his screams were muffled "Ungh!" "Don't even think of biting my hand" he opened his eyes and Artemis could see so much pain behind those blue orbs "Alright, just hold on it'll stop stinging in a minute" she kept wiping the green burning liquid onto his torso and his screams got worse. Eventually the screaming died down into small whimpers "ok almost done" Artemis finished wrapping the bandages and tied them off.

Richard laid still for a few minutes to ease the pain a little "are we-are we done yet?" "Yes you can transform or come sit on the lounge with me" the male teen carefully stood up and sat down into her embrace, the blonde vampire placed her arms around him and gently stroked his soft jet black hair "What am I going to do with you?" there was no answer "Richard?" no answer, she faintly heard calm, eve breathing and looked down to see that he had fallen asleep "wow, you really need sleep don't you?" she grabbed the blanket next to her and placed it on top of him "sleep well you're going to need it for tonight" his calm breathing was making her sleepy, eventually she closed her steel grey eyes and listened to his soft breathing and feeling his heartbeat against hers. Before she dosed off she whispered "You are the one" with that she dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

The howling of wolves brought her from her sleep, she looked around the apartment to see what time it was, the glowing digital clock read '6:30pm' "oh no, Richard wake up, it's already started" the teen was shocked at her statement and fell off the lounge "AWE GOD!" he clutched his torso "never falling off the lounge again" "Richard, are you alright?" he nodded and took deep breaths "what time is it?"

"6:30pm we're too late, it's already started" the injured teen morphed into a wolf "climb on" "but what about-" his look said it all "ok" she carefully climbed onto his back and he jumped out the window "are you crazy?" "No not really, this is the fastest way to go" he ran as fast as his paws could carry them "almost there" they bolted through the forest with the howling wolves as their guide. The howls got louder and louder until the came to a small ledge looking down on a clearing that was covered in blood and flesh with vampires and wolves belting out each other. They could see Bruce fighting Dracula, circling each other like a pack off lions would "we have to stop them before they kill each other, can you jump that far?" the wolf looked over the edge to see a dark abyss and running water which was banked up with old logs and sticks down below "I think I can, hold on" he backed up a few feet, crouched into a running position and bolted for the edge, jumping at just the right moment.

Rain started to hurl down with a massive storm coming through, down below Bruce snarled at the vampire king "I've been waiting for this day ever since Paula died and you will pay the price for her murder!" they kept walking in circles "It was the villagers who killed your wife and mine but you have the nerve to send your daughter to seduce my son, you're out of you mind and soon you literally will be out of your mind when I tear you apart!" the two were about to pounce when both Artemis and Richard jumped out of nowhere facing their fathers "Artemis?" she stared at her father with blood red eyes. "Richard?" he snarled at the older wolf "Stand aside daughter, this war will end with his head on my wall" she didn't move "Richard go with the other wolves, it's time to end this" he stood where he was "Father this has to stop" the vampire king stared at his daughter, "Dad she's right, this can't keep going on like this" the larger wolf also stared at his son.

The other wolves and vampires stood back dumbfounded and all looked around at each other "Father please, look at them they are just confused, do they really want to die because of this rivalry?" he looked around to see confused and pleading looks of his followers. "Dad, don't do this, mum once told me that even though we are enemies, we are all one. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this" Bruce looked around and saw everyone's faces and his expression softened "Just like your mother, I'm so proud of you my son" the two wolves nuzzled each other, thunder and lightning roared in the distance. Vlad looked angry "Megan, attack them now!" the red headed girl hesitated "no, they're right let's end this peacefully" she walked over to her best friends side "If you will not fight, then you will die as well" the other vampires realized that this has gone on long enough and joined their princess and the wolves "What, where are you going?" they turned to face their former king with disgust "It's over Vlad, let's put the past behind us" Bruce called as he proudly stood with his daughter "I'll never give up until you die, this is for you Paula!" Vlad charged at Bruce "Dad No!" Richard bounded and crashed into the vampire, causing them to tumble over the cliff "Richard!" Artemis screamed as she watched her love and father fall.

"Richard!" Bruce bellowed as he ran to the edge next to Artemis who jumped off the ledge, the sound of logs breaking hit Bruce's ear and he looked down to see the river pushing the logs away "no, Artemis the river!" she looked to see the river breaking through the logs and hurried her pace to save her love and father "Hold on I'm coming!" the pair tumbled even more down the cliff.

Vlad slashed at Richard in every place he could get, one blow sliced through the wolves face "Filthy beast unhand me!" "No I won't let you hurt Artemis or anyone else again!" the large boulders were cutting into the two like butter knives, a certain boulder hit Richard's torso and he howled in pain "Ah so you do have a weak spot!" Vlad belted his elbow into the wolfs torso, Artemis saw what her father did "No, Don't hurt him!" the blonde vampire clung to the edge of the cliff and kept descending. The two fell into the river but Richard managed to latch onto a hanging ledge and climbed up "Vlad give me your hand, let me help" the vampire king lashed at his paw but missed and slipped more "Please Vlad just give me your hand and I'll save you" "I'd rather die than be saved by you!" with that he fell into the crashing river "No!" the young alpha called, the ledge he was on gave way and he headed for the trashing currents only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck "I got you, hang on" "Artemis…" because of his cuts, he was losing a lot of blood "Just hang on, were almost there" she carried the injured wolf up and out of the small gauge and set him down on the ground where the other wolfs and vampires stood.

Bruce and Diana ran up to the couple "Oh Richard, what are we going to do with you" the teen morphed back into a human in Artemis' lap and weakly smiled at her "Hey" "Hi" she reached down, slid her hand around his neck and kissed him in front of everyone, Bruce walked up and nuzzled his son "Dad…" "shh rest now son, you've earned it" he weakly nodded and closed his ocean blue eyes. "Thank you Artemis, I was wrong about you" he turned to the other vampires "I was wrong about all of you" they smiled "let's go home, all of us" Artemis placed Richard onto his father's back and they all went back home.

**Yes second last chapter s done, will be uploading the last chapter just after this one so stay tuned to find out the conclusion of this story **


	7. epilogue

A vampires love

**Final chapter everyone, thank you all for reading this I'm very glad you like it, it was fun to write to but don't worry I'll be updating my other stories real soon so if your interested go have a look and see if you like them to **

Life after the war got better for everyone, Richard proposed to Artemis after he was well enough to move around without injuring himself, Wally got a new job at the university, Megan took over the coffee shop, Conner ran off somewhere with Roy and Kory, Kaldur became a well renown author, Bruce and Diana got married, Little Timmy found someone to settle down with and the others, well they set out to start a new life and help whoever was in need so everything went really well. It was Friday afternoon when Richard got home from work, the scar still visible on his face but he didn't care about it "Arty? I'm home" "In here honey" he walked through the house to the master bedroom to find his blonde haired beauty sitting on the bed wit a serious look in her eyes "Arty, what's the matter?" he sat down next to her "Richard, I need to tell you something" "what is it?" she stood up and pulled him up with her "Honey… I'm pregnant" Richard stared at her "you're…Pregnant?" what happened next was a complete shock, a huge smile grew on his face as he picked her up bridal style and spun around "I'm Going to be a dad!" Artemis laughed at his excitement and kissed him on the lips.

The nine months went on very fast and when the delivery day came, it was humorous and painful Richard fainted about 3 times when helping the nurse but eventually got used to it. "Come on honey, deep breaths, you're doing great just one more push" the nurse called. Artemis gritted her teeth and squeezed Richards hand so hard, he broke two fingers "sorry baby, didn't mean to break your fingers argh!" "Don't worry about, you're almost there, with one last agonizing push, the sound of a crying baby was heard "Congratulations you two you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl" the nurse handed the small child to Artemis "she's so beautiful" the small sight brought a tear to Richards eye "what should we call her honey I think you should pick" Richard thought about it for a second "How about…Talia" "That sounds wonderful baby" he kissed his wife on the forehead and watched as little Talia opened her steel blue eyes "Honey, I think someone wants to meet you" she handed the small child over to Richard "Hey there baby girl, you're so small and fragile and you know what little talia, you're out little angel and I will always be the to protect you" he grabbed Artemis' hand "Both of you" the family shared loving moments in the hospital that da, hih were never forgotten…


End file.
